Ouvir estrelas
by Virgo no Aries
Summary: Yaoi.Shaka/Mu. Sob o luar das estrelas nascerá um amor nas noites silenciosas.


**Título: **Ouvir estrelas

**Autora:** Virgo no Áries

**Beta e Revisor:** Word

**Casal: **Shaka e Mu

**Classificação: **Pov,Romance, Angst, Yaoi, Possível OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence mas a Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Obs.: Partes em itálico são flashbacks._

_Sabe-se que não existe um intervalo de tempo entre as sagas de Saint Seiya. Mas para melhor ambientação da presente fic considerem um período estimado de três a seis meses contado a partir do término da Saga de Poseidon até o início da Saga de Hades. A fic se situa neste intervalo._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mais uma vez o via sentado nas escadarias de seu templo. Os cabelos loiros bailoçando ao sabor da suave brisa noturna. Usava a costumeiro sári branco. O tecido delicado, quase transparente, moldava-lhe o corpo com perfeição, revelando as curvas e destacando os músculos para o deleite de meus olhos indiscretos. Ele parecia não se incomodar. Ou não ter consciência do fascínio que exercia sobre mim. As pernas longilíneas foram trazidas de encontro ao peito e sua cabeça se apoiou contra a coluna de mármore.

Avancei em sua direção e me sentei ao seu lado, cumprindo o estranho ritual criado por nós. Palavras eram desnecessárias, assim não havia muito que se fazer. As horas corriam, interminavelmente, vagarosas enquanto as estrelas nos observavam, iluminando a escuridão que nos cercava. Permanecíamos, cada um, mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos até os primeiros raios de sol despontarem no horizonte. Ele suspirou. Era o momento de partir. Despedi-me, polidamente, mesmo sabendo que não ouviria uma resposta de seus lábios.

Não saberia dizer ao certo como tudo começou. A situação era por si só inusitada. Deixei, involuntariamente, que a lembrança daquela noite aflorasse enquanto seguia para meu templo.

**o.O.o**

_Tinha acabado de sair de uma audiência com a Deusa Athena. Suas ordens foram explícitas: Manter os cavaleiros de bronze afastados do Santuário. Eu tinha a permissão de usar a força, se necessário, e esperava, intimamente, não ter de me utilizar meio tão agressivo._

_Respirei fundo. O cheiro da chuva recente mesclava-se a terra. Lembranças de Jamiel me vieram a mente. Sentia falta de minha terra natal. Depois das constantes batalhas ansiava por um pouco de paz. Paz... Algo me dizia que essa calmaria não duraria muito tempo. Era como se a Morte esperasse, mórbida e sagaz, a momento certo de atacar. _

_Atravessei os templos sagrados. A maioria deles vazios até chegar a casa de virgem. Anunciei a minha presença, pedindo autorização para seguir meu caminho mas o silêncio foi a única resposta que obtive. Franzi o cenho. Adentrei o templo cauteloso a procura de seu guardião. O encontrei sentado em posição de lótus, aparentemente, meditando na entrada de Virgem (1). Um cosmo calmo e forte emanava dele. O Homem mais próximo de Deus. As estrelas completavam o cenário, o encarando, admiradas e incrédulas, diante de tamanho poder. Assim como eu. _

_- O que o traz ao templo de virgem, Áries? _

_Meus passos me guiaram até ele, atraídos pela chama dourada que o cercava. Contornei o embaraço por estar observando-o há tanto tempo sem me manifestar, com maestria._

_- Queria sua autorização para prosseguir á próxima casa. – respondi serenamente._

_Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância. Recomeçei minha caminhada até meu templo._

_Recentemente, Poseidon travara uma batalha sem precedentes contra Athena gerando conseqüências inimagináveis. O mundo ainda se reerguia lentamente, com a ajuda da Fundação Graad, da destruição causada pelas inundações das regiões costeiras. O medo generalizado alimentava-se faminto do sofrimento das pessoas. Cidades inteiras transformaram-se em ruínas sepultando sonhos vindouros. Entretanto, em meio o caos que reinava soberano, a solidariedade renascera como um pilar de sustentação cujos alicerces encontravam forças num sopro de esperança que tomava os corações humanos por dias melhores. Coube aos cavaleiros de Athena remanescentes transformar este desejo em realidade. Para tanto fomos enviados em diversas missões humanitárias. Era um trabalho desgastante, por vezes estressante tendo em vista a tensão constante dos últimos acontecimentos. Precisava encontrar um meio de relaxar._

_- Talvez eu deva meditar um pouco também. - vocalizei meus pensamentos sem perceber._

_Ouvi o farfalhar do sári contra o vento antes da voz límpida responder casualmente. _

_- Fique á vontade._

_Estanquei diante das palavras. E me virei a tempo de ver sua figura sumir gradualmente templo adentro. _

_Não pude deixar de pensar que... Isso foi um convite?_

_Independentemente do significado delas, fui ter com ele na noite seguinte. O silêncio tornou-se nosso incomunicável companheiro desde então._

_Assim,_ _os dias se arrastavam, incontáveis. E com eles nossos encontros... Peculiares. _

**o.O.o**

A noite voltou a cobrir o céu com seu manto negro em mais um chamado ao nosso encontro, mas eu não queria vê-lo. Então... O que eu estava fazendo aqui defronte a seu templo? Subi as escadarias resignado. Há muito tempo deixei de ser senhor de minhas vontades. Mais precisamente, desde que me descobri apaixonado pela pessoa mais inatingível do Santuário. Sabia que não devia brincar com meus sentimentos de forma tão irresponsável. Fingir que poderia existir algo entre nós. Ele jamais me veria como...

Parei de caminhar ao perceber que estava em frente ao meu objeto de afeição. Ele ergueu a cabeça e seu rosto se mostrou impassível. Por alguma razão, senti o sangue correr por minha face, tendo a certeza de estar corado como se tivesse sido pego, fazendo alguma travessura. Se ele não estivesse de olhos fechados poderia jurar que estava me fitando. Em surpresa, vi sua mão deslizar do colo e tocar o piso frio num convite mudo.

Sentei meio atordoado com o gesto inesperado. Ele continuou com o rosto voltado em direção as estrelas como fazia tantas noites atrás, alheio ao turbilhão de pensamentos confusos que me atormentavam. O silêncio que outrora me era tão agradável, parecia, incrivelmente, incômodo. Este gesto tão singelo de sua parte quebrou por completo nosso ritual e acendeu em mim uma vontade irresistível de perguntar tantas coisas... Paciência definitivamente não era um dos meus pontos fortes. Cerrei os dentes com força. Não podia deixar que a impulsividade tão característica de meu signo me dominasse. Controle. Era disso que eu precisava.

Ele franziu o cenho e envolveu os braços em torno de si mais fortemente. Ouvi um suspiro quase... Frustrado? Era nesses momentos que gostaria de saber o que se passava na mente dele. Oras... E o que eu representava para ele, afinal? Já não bastava o simples fato de compartilharmos a presença um do outro durante todas essas noites sem ao menos trocarmos uma palavra, sendo ignorado explicitamente e... Como pude ser tão tolo? Ele não se importava com meus sentimentos ou com os de qualquer outra pessoa. Ele, sem dúvida, era importante demais para sequer me cumprimentar. Certamente, a minha presença também deveria ser um estorvo. Levantei abruptamente, aborrecido com minhas conclusões.

Senti a mão suave tocar a minha, hesitante. Antes que pudesse indagar alguma coisa, a voz aveludada encheu meus ouvidos num tom suplicante, de modo até então impensável, vindo de seu interlocutor.

-Fique. – ele tremia ligeiramente. Podia ver sua pele se arrepiar diante da carícia inocente que a brisa lhe fazia.

Eu sinceramente não sabia o que dizer. O que o fazia pensar...

-Por favor. – sussurrou, apertando a minha mão gentilmente como se assim tivesse a certeza de que eu não iria embora. Era estranho ouvir um pedido humilde vindo de uma pessoa tão orgulhosa como ele. Chegava a ser embaraçoso.

Não conseguiria lhe negar nada, mesmo se quisesse. Voltei a sentar. O calor de nossas mãos unidas confortando a ambos. Dessa vez seria diferente. Ele parecia disposto a falar e eu seria um bom ouvinte.

- Por que Shaka? – As palavras escaparam sem que eu notasse.

Ele se sobressaltou com a pergunta repentina e esboçou um leve sorriso. Por Athena, ninguém seria capaz de se tornar mais belo apenas com um torcer de lábios. Com a outra mão ele puxou, ligeiramente, a barra do sári num ato claro de nervosismo. O carmim tingiu seu rosto tornando-o ainda mais adorável.

-Gosto de tua companhia.

Arregalei os olhos diante da revelação. Ele disse que...

-As estrelas estão mais brilhantes. - comentou desinteressado.

Saí de meu transe. O brilho de Spica (2) se destacava sublime no céu. Intenso e distante como o próprio Shaka. Ironicamente, Hamal (3) parecia menos majestosa esta noite. Era como se somente escondida nas sombras pudesse observar sua irmã celestial. Não, sua alma gêmea. Meu coração se apertou dolorosamente. A apreensão tomava conta de mim. De repente tudo parecia fora de lugar. Qual era a finalidade dessa conversa? Quando ela se tornou necessária?

Fitei seu rosto. Shaka era um homem de poucas palavras. Mas estas sempre eram significativas. - O que quer dizer?

- Já reparaste que somos semelhantes às estrelas? Assim como elas temos um brilho próprio. O cosmo. Diferentemente das pessoas comuns nós aprendemos a manipulá-lo através de árduo treinamento, de tal forma que somos capazes de concentrar nosso cosmo nos punhos e o fazermos explodir numa poeira cintilante, rasgando o céu. E mesmo tendo esse poder, travamos uma batalha interminável por um ideal, que talvez não tenhamos o privilégio de vê-lo se concretizar. É nosso destino morrermos jovens e solitários.

Entrelacei nossos dedos, chamando sua atenção. Uma sensação de intimidade tomou conta de mim e permiti que meus sentimentos confessassem, ainda que de forma velada, o segredo guardado em meu coração.

-Você não está sozinho.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Os fios dourados roçando em meu braço. O doce aroma do sândalo desprendeu-se de sua pele inebriando meus sentidos. Algo morno e molhado tocou minha mão. Seria possível que...

Deslizei meus dedos pelo queixo afilado e afastei, ternamente, as melenas de seu rosto. Ergui sua face e mais uma lágrima rolou, teimosa e cálida, depositando-se em seus lábios. Por um breve instante ele me pareceu tão acessível.

Tão... Humano.

Ainda estava absorvido em meus pensamentos quando seu hálito perfumado acariciou meu rosto. Eu não estava preparado para o que se sucederia logo seguida.

Seus braços me envolveram ternamente e os lábios tímidos procuraram os meus, expressando num beijo, surpreendentemente, desesperado o desejo de nossas almas.

Doce. Urgente. Molhado.

Pecaminosamente lânguido.

Eu tinha a plena consciência de estarmos chegando a um ponto sem volta. Saber disso me deixava ansioso. E junto com esse sentimento vinha uma desagradável e estranha sensação de...

Vazio.

Talvez fosse porque nosso primeiro beijo tivesse um sabor diferente. Tinha gosto de...

Saudade.

Senti seus dedos acariciando minha nuca arranhando-a suavemente com as unhas, o que provocava um gostoso arrepio no meu corpo. Shaka estava tomando a iniciativa no beijo até então. Todavia, eu queria provar de seu gosto por mim mesmo.

Foi o que eu fiz.

Enrosquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos puxando-os tentativamente para trás e sentindo a sua maciez. Ele poderia me repelir diante de meu gesto repentino. Como se ele pudesse. Aprofundei o beijo. Dentes, línguas e lábios se chocavam sofregamente em abandono.

Um gemido. Ou foram dois?

Não importa.

Gostaria que esse momento durasse para sempre.

Desfizemos, lentamente, o ósculo quando o ar nos faltou. As respirações entrecortadas e as faces afogueadas denunciavam a intensidade de nossos sentimentos. Passei a distribuir beijos carinhosos por seu rosto, feliz por saber que era correspondido. Quando meus lábios, mais uma vez, quiseram partilhar do sabor mentolado de sua boca, ele desviou o rosto, e acabei beijando sua bochecha. Meus olhos espelharam a genuína confusão em meu ser.

Uma única palavra.

E tudo se reduziu a nada.

-Esqueça.

Choque. Incredulidade. Ele não disse isso... Disse?

Shaka se levantou calmamente e girou sobre os pés com o intuito de entrar em seu templo. Alcançei seu braço e o apertei quase rudemente num ato puramente instintivo.

-Por que está fazendo isso?- ele fez menção de me interromper mas o impedi. - E não me peça para esquecer o que acabou de acontecer. Você queria esse beijo tanto quanto eu.- sorri satisfeito ante seu semblante de total contrariedade. -Ou não teria correspondido tão ardentemente.

- Solte-me. - respondeu irritado. E de certa forma angustiado. Mas com o quê, afinal?

- Não sou um brinquedo que pode ser usado e descartado a seu bel-prazer. – repliquei amargurado. - O que pretende agindo assim, Shaka?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior desgostoso. Soltei seu braço decepcionado com a passividade que tomava diante da situação. É isso que quer Shaka? Que me afaste de ti? Lágrimas doloridas se acumulavam em meus olhos, mas foram retidas pela raiva que eu sentia. Qualquer esperança foi definitivamente sepultada quando ouvi o veredicto final.

- Não temos tempo, Mu. – murmurou quase inaudível.

-Na verdade, fui eu quem perdeu meu tempo... Deveria saber que o iluminado não se apegaria ás coisas mundanas. - seu rosto ficou lívido com a minha afirmação mas não me importei. Ou pelo menos fingi que não me importava.

Virei ás costas e fui embora. Cheguei ao Templo de Áries com o coração em cacos. As palavras proferidas por mim ecoavam, inexplicavelmente, incômodas em minha mente. Será que eu deveria me desculpar? O que estou pensando? Shaka era o culpado. Se ele não tivesse me beijado... Eu jamais saberia que era correspondido, ainda que ele negasse. Fechei os olhos e lembrei, instantaneamente, do beijo trocado entre nós. O primeiro e último, certamente. Bufei exasperado. Nada poderia ficar pior.

Um cosmo poderoso e hostil se fez presente.

Alguém conseguira passar pelos guardas.

Vesti minha armadura decidido a expulsar quem quer que fosse do Santuário.

Adverti a pessoa encapuzada por um manto negro das conseqüências que teria se ousasse me enfrentar.

O sujeito se aproximou lentamente e perguntou se eu teria coragem de enfrentá-lo.

A parca claridade não me deixava ver seu rosto mas ao passar por mim eu o reconheci.

Meus joelhos foram ao chão e ele pareceu satisfeito com a minha reação.

Esse homem que me ordenava, absurdamente, matar e trazer a cabeça de Athena fora idolatrado por sua bondade e senso de justiça como o Grande Mestre do Santuário e valoroso cavaleiro de ouro, enquanto vivo, era ninguém menos que...

Shion de Áries.

E estava a serviço de Hades,o Deus do Submundo. A sapuris negra que revestia seu corpo como prova de sua escolha.

Shion era...

Um traidor?

A informação era por demais descabível e inacreditável. Eu devia obediência a ele por ter sido meu mestre. Não... Ele foi quase como um pai... Mas me neguei a cumprir ato tão vil.

Outros cumpririam a missão, foi o que ele disse.

De quem ele estava falando? Duas pessoas surgiram na escuridão. Afrodite e... Máscara da Morte? Não me surpreendi. De todos os cavaleiros de ouro esses eram os mais cruéis. Não se importavam com o senso de justiça e amor apregoados por Athena. Eram indignos de usar suas armaduras. O que importava era estar do lado combatente mais forte. Inexistia uma conduta de honra e moral para seres sanguinários como eles.

Lutei bravamente contra os dois. Uma luta desigual. Sentia meu cosmo debilitado. Estava em menor número. Não agüentaria por muito mais tempo. Seiya?! O que estaria fazendo aqui? Pégasus aparecera repentinamente, livrando-me do ataque de Máscara da Morte. Não poderia deixar que ele... Em um golpe certeiro atinjo Seiya com meu Extinção Estelar, simulando sua morte diante de Shion. Torçi para que meu mestre acreditasse na farsa. A perspicácia de Shion sempre foi admirável. Ainda assim ele pressentia que eu escondia algo. Não dei qualquer sinal de não ter supostamente cumprido o que ele queria.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte insistiam em passar pela Casa de Áries, mais uma vez. Minha raiva estava no limite. Era inadmissível que cavaleiros como eles tivessem traído Athena. Eu não os perdoaria. Elevei meu cosmo e lancei meu golpe contra eles mandando-os novamente ao Inferno de onde nunca deveriam ter saído.

Ainda não acabou?...Não! Isso não estava acontecendo... Shura, Camus e... Saga ? Vocês também?! Por quê?! Até vocês foram seduzidos pela proposta de Hades? Nunca poderia imaginar que os cavaleiros de ouro pudessem vender suas almas apenas para conseguir uma nova vida. Um desejo mesquinho. Mas foi o que aconteceu.

Coloquei-me em posição de combate. Como guardião do Templo de Áries não permitirei que o plano maléfico de Hades vingue. Os três ex-cavaleiros de Athena me atacaram em conjunto. Uma sucessão de chutes, socos e golpes mortais foram desferidos contra mim impiedosamente. Será que não percebiam que essa luta era completamente sem sentido. Eu só queria entender. Por quê?! Por quê?! Espere... Isso era... Suas almas estavam... Chorando? Sim... Suas almas choravam lágrimas de consternação. Amargas lágrimas...

De sangue.

Talvez... Por Athena, como dói. Meu corpo teria sido estraçalhado se não estivesse usando minha armadura sagrada. Talvez eu consiga dissuadí-los de cometer essa atrocidade. Tentei me levantar. Mas o quê...?! Minha mente ordenava que meu corpo se movimentasse mas permanecia paralisado. Uma força poderosa me mantinha preso ao chão. Argh! Shion imobilizara meu corpo sem que eu notasse.

Meu mestre mandou que os três ex-cavaleiros de ouro matassem Athena. Não! Tinha que impedí-los. Gritei inutilmente. Meus antigos companheiros de batalha iriam... Minha cabeça dava voltas em uma espiral sem fim. Shion disse alguma coisa. Não consegui captar seu significado. Apenas tinha a certeza de que seria morto pelo homem que idealizei como exemplo de cavaleiro.

Esperei pelo golpe de misericórdia que nunca veio.

Mestre Ancião?!

Estava atônito. Senti meu corpo se libertar do efeito do golpe de Shion. O Mestre Ancião me pediu para que fosse atrás dos inimigos do Santuário. Inimigos... Dói-me pensar em meus ex-companheiros de luta assim. Subi correndo as escadarias. Tinha que avisar Aldebaran, Aioria, Milo e... Um nó se formou em minha garganta. A simples idéia de rever Shaka, depois de nossa calorosa discussão, deixava-me nervoso. Balançei a cabeça. Não era o momento para divagar sobre o que aconteceu.

Cheguei em Touro certo da vitória de Aldebaran contra os invasores, quando o avistei aparentemente ileso. Alívio foi o que senti num primeiro momento. Apenas um instante antes de ver o corpo de meu companheiro de armas se desintegrar diante de meus olhos sem que eu nada pudesse fazer. Seu cosmo transformou-se numa centelha brilhante. Efêmera e tépida. Não consegui impedir que as lágrimas descessem livremente por meu rosto. Ah, meu bom amigo... A sua morte não seria vão. Nós os cavaleiros de ouro defenderíamos Athena até o fim. Nem que para isso tivéssemos de nos utilizar de todos os meios possíveis. Era uma promessa. Eu só não estava preparado para as conseqüências provenientes dela.

A partir de então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Myu de Papyllon um dos espectros de Hades e responsável pela morte de Aldebaran me desafiou para um combate. Era um adversário com poderes semelhantes aos meus. Inegavelmente forte. Em determinado momento Myu desferiu seu golpe contra mim. Contrariando as ordens diretas de Athena, Seiya, mais uma vez, surgiu livrando-me de um ataque certeiro. Pégasus era realmente um cavaleiro persistente (4) e corajoso. Mas essa luta era minha. Pedi que ele fosse para a próxima casa o quanto antes. A dúvida era visível em seus olhos. A confiança em minhas palavras foi suficiente para que ele não hesitasse.

Hesitação...

Essa palavra definia bem o meu estado de espírito. No momento me via em uma encruzilhada. Estava, dentro do Templo de Virgem, em frente a uma imensa porta de mogno. Meu corpo impedia a passagem dos cavaleiros de ouro e, de bronze e, por conseguinte de qualquer interferência na luta entre Shaka e Saga, Shura e Camus. Os cosmos dos quatro estavam se chocando perigosamente. Eu temia pelo que poderia acontecer durante essa batalha mortal. Mesmo que eu já soubesse de seu resultado. E era isso que me perturbava.

A vozes irritadas dos cavaleiros se misturavam indignadas com a posição que eu tomava diante da luta insana travada por detrás da porta. Sentia-me... Impotente. Devíamos proteger Athena a qualquer custo. Mas o preço a se pagar era alto demais. E ainda assim, inevitável.

Desde muito pequenos fomos treinados para suportar as dores causadas pelos extenuantes e exigentes treinamentos. Não raro, os ferimentos corriqueiros, por vezes fatais, levavam á morte os menos habilitados para se tornarem cavaleiros. A partir do momento em que fomos consagrados como defensores da Deusa, nossas vidas deixavam de ser guiadas por nós mesmos. Nossa existência passaria a ser calcada na defesa da Justiça e no bem–estar da Humanidade. E para mantê-la qualquer esforço era válido. A morte, para nós, nada mais era do que uma doação em prol de algo muito maior.

Amor.

Por nosso semelhante.

Shaka iria...

-Será que vocês não entendem que essa é a vontade dele? – perguntei aflito. A resignação em minha voz contrastava com o caldeirão de sentimentos em ebulição no meu peito. As lágrimas em meu rosto deslizavam dolorosamente incontroláveis.

A verdade é que não era eu quem impedia os demais cavaleiros de entrarem porta adentro. Shaka criara com seu cosmo uma barreira que bloqueava qualquer um que tentasse atravessá-la. Eu apenas... Respeitava sua decisão. Por mais dolorosa que ela fosse para mim.

Os cosmos dos ex-cavaleiros de ouro aumentavam vertiginosamente.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Fechei os olhos. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer.

-Perdão, Shaka.- lamentei pesaroso.

Gostaria de ter dito isso a ele. Perdão por ter duvidado de tua humanidade. Perdão por ter deturpado tuas palavras. Perdão por te deixar partir sem que eu dissesse antes "Eu te amo". Perdão por compreender a tua decisão e não fazer nada para impedi-la.

Ouviu-se o som de uma violenta explosão.

As paredes de mármore desmoronavam ruidosamente.

Um cosmo sumira da face da Terra.

-Shaka de Virgem caiu.

Saga, Camus e Shura saíram do recinto extremamente debilitados. Mal conseguiam ficar em pé. Em seus rostos não se via remorso pelo que fizeram, nem a dor que maltratava suas almas e vertia em sangue seus pecados. Um imenso jardim florido se escondia detrás da porta. Ao que parece os boatos que existiam sobre esse lugar eram verdadeiros. Sua existência deve ter permanecido oculta pelo cosmo de Shaka até...

Gêmeos estendeu em minha direção um colar de contas.

Um rosário.

Uma lembrança de meu amado.

Coube a mim devolvê-lo ao seu legítimo dono. Mekai. Vazio. Resignação.

O destino dos cavaleiros de ouro fora traçado.

Muro das Lamentações. Tal lugar não poderia ser mais apropriado.

Lá estava ele. Meu amado. Expectativa.

Foi quando me dei conta. Seus olhos. Azuis.

Puros. Cristalinos.

Vi todos os sentimentos tão confusos e distintos quanto os meus refletidos neles.

Três palavras não ditas. Frustração.

Tempo.

Nosso eterno inimigo.

Entreguei o rosário a Shaka.

Apenas um roçar de dedos.

Um toque. Um olhar. Nostalgia.

Tínhamos tanto e tão pouco.

Elevamos nossos cosmos. O último suspiro dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Pela Justiça. Pelo Amor. Por Athena.

Ansiedade. Determinação. Uma última recordação.

Olhares.

Silêncio. Nosso incomunicável companheiro.

Eu te amo, Shaka.

Um sorriso.

Uma lágrima... Solitária.

Eu quase podia ouvir sua voz antes de virarmos pó de estrelas.

Eu também.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Notas:**_

_Para identificar a entrada do templo a qual me refiro na fic, considerem o caminho percorrido pelos cavaleiros de bronze na Batalha das Doze Casas para chegar a Sala do Mestre. Nesse flashback, Mu faz o caminho inverso para chegar ao Templo de Áries, ou seja, ele entra pela 'saída' e sai pela 'entrada' dos templos. Isso ficou confuso? 'o.o _

_Principal estrela da Constelação de Virgem._

_Principal estrela da Constelação de Áries._

_Mais uma vez o cavalo alado surge para salvar o dia. Ninguém merece. (gota)_

_Minha primeira one-shot!! \o/ Espero que os personagens não tenham ficado muito ooc. Essa fic em particular foi um pouco difícil de desenvolver... O objetivo era fazer com que ela não destoasse muito do tom sombrio e meio agnst da Saga de Hades. Sempre achei que tivesse uma lacuna a ser preenchida e foi assim que surgiu "Ouvir estrelas". Acredito que boa parte dela já era conhecida por quem assistiu o anime. Mas achei interessante contar os fatos sob a ótica do Mu. _

_E então? O que acharam da fic? Ah... Não se esqueçam de ler "Dance" também. É só dar uma passadinha no meu profile. (momento propaganda)_

_Críticas __**construtivas**__ e sugestões serão bem-vindas!_

_Kissus,_

_Virgo no Áries_


End file.
